


One of Them

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Ghost Shaggy and Scooby, Mystery, but the gang doesn't notice, they think Shaggy and Scooby are stil alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…particularly when you are one of them,” Shaggy said as he disappeared along with Scooby, his and Scooby’s empty cup and burger wrappers being the only evidence that they had ever been there. Fred, Daphne and Velma never noticed that Shaggy never joined them back at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that popped into my head. Fred, Daphne and Velma don't know that Shaggy and Scooby are ghosts. Shaggy and Scooby follow the living members of the gang and help them solve mystery's. I have no idea why but I felt like writing it. 
> 
> I might write a second chapter about how exactly they ended up dead.
> 
> Key:  
> 'Monster' or 'Ghost' - The criminals pretending to be a monster or ghost or other supernatural creature  
> Faker(s) - What Shaggy calls the criminals. It's rather fitting if you think about it.
> 
> EDIT 13/07/16: editing too a little longer then I thought it would, anyway hope you enjoy.

Date: 12/07/16  
Time: 9:04 pm – 9:45 pm  
Length: 1hr 49 minutes (993 words)

Listening to: Scooby Doo! Camp Scare Summertime  
URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99rCG9MY1r8

Shaggy sighed as he and Scooby walked through the twisting corridors looking for the ‘ghost’…well more like waiting for the ‘ghost’ to find them. He had no idea why they always found him. It was starting to get rather predictable. It was only a matter of time. They had been very busy since it _was_  one their harder cases. Which meant a lot of running for the two of them.

He was enjoying the short break while it lasted

Shaggy screamed out of habit when the ‘ghost’ stepped out and tried to grab him. Shaggy dodged with practised ease and started to run in the direction that they had come knowing that Velma, Daphne and Fred would catch up with them eventually after they found the other ‘monster’.

True to his prediction Shaggy and Scooby met up (more like crashed into) Daphne, Fred and Velma not long after. They quickly got up and run in the direction of the trap, the ‘monster’ and ‘ghost’ following them, Shaggy gasped out of breath as he leaned against the creaky wooden wall trying to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes as he listened to the ‘ghost’ and ‘monster’ cursing at them. He walked up to them and pulled off their masks not at all scared.

The fear factor had worn off after he met Dracula and Dead Justice along with a _few_ other monsters, ghosts and supernatural creatures that he knew Daphne, Fred and Velma thought only existed in legend and Halloween stories. Which of cause wasn't true but they didn't know that.

Velma, Daphne and Fred stared at Shaggy, there was something different about him. They could tell that he really wasn’t that scared of the 'monsters' and 'ghosts' anymore he just screamed out of habit which was strange, something had happened to Shaggy and Scooby while they were away at that school they had talked about. Whatever had happened it had clearly been big helping Shaggy and Scooby get over their fear.

“Call the police so they can come and pick up these two Fakers. Let’s get something to eat I'm hungry after all that running,” Shaggy said glaring at the two “Fakers” as Shaggy had taken to calling the criminals that they caught. Daphne pulled out her phone and called the police and told them where they were.

When they were at the restaurant that Shaggy and Scooby had _somehow_ managed to find. They had stopped question how Shaggy and Scooby always knew where the closest restaurant was, they were just glade that their friends had this strange ability along with knowing where a really cheap hotel/motel was. It had been useful more than once

Everyone in the restaurant was shocked at how Shaggy and Scooby could eat so much. Daphne, Velma and Fred were somewhat used to it but it still surprised them exactly how much Shaggy and Scooby could eat after a rather exhausting case, this one had been one of their harder cases, meaning Shaggy and Scooby had to do a lot more running then they would on a 'normal' case.

“How on earth can you eat so much?” Daphne asked as she watched Shaggy and Scooby pack away the last of their meal, this was more than she had ever seen them eat, even when they went to an All You Can Eat buffet. Which was the pairs favourite. They were almost always eating if they weren't being live bait to catch the most recent 'monster' or 'ghost'.

“We’re hungry. It’s been a very long day,” Shaggy said as he whipped his face and hands, Velma stared at him. It was true it had been a very long day. It taken them longer than usual to catch the criminals behind this case. Shaggy and Scooby _had_ been going a lot of running. More then the rest of them, for some strange reason the 'ghosts' and 'monster' almost always found Shaggy and Scooby even if they didn't want said 'monster' and 'ghosts' to find them.

“How are you not scared of them?” Fred asked after they had yet again caught another “Faker”. He had no idea why Shaggy called them that but it seemed like a fitting name. They were going to get something to eat before going back to the hotel that they were staying at. Shaggy had found it when they arrived, it was relatively cheap and was to the shops which was a plus and wasn't completely run down which was a definite plus. 

“The fear factor wears off after a while…” Shaggy said as he ate his fries. Fred waved goodbye and told that they would be at the hotel when he was done eating. Shaggy just hummed his mouth to full to say anything, once Fred had disappeared Shaggy swallowed his mouth full and got up.

“…particularly when you are one of them,” Shaggy said as he disappeared along with Scooby, his and Scooby’s empty cup and burger wrappers being the only evidence that they had ever been there. Fred, Daphne and Velma never noticed that Shaggy never joined them back at the hotel.

They didn’t see Shaggy or Scooby until they got back to Crystal Cove, they had not once noticed that their friends were missing. They only stayed in Crystal Cove for a few days to pick up some things before they were off again solving another Mystery. 

On their way out they passed by the gave yard not seeing the two figures standing in front of the graves, who smiled at each other. The taller one turned to his companion and said “Come on Scoob, its seems we have another Mystery to solve” then they disappeared, the name’s on the graves appeared:

Norville “Shaggy” Rogers

1969 - 2003

Age: 34

Scoobert “Scooby” Doo

1980 – 2003

Age: 16

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if you have any idea of what they could possibly do next. I might make this into a bit of a series, not really sure yet. Hope you like it. Chapter 2 should be up sometime soon.


End file.
